


Your Food is My Poison

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: The Wonderpoison Food Critic AU-ish.





	Your Food is My Poison

**Author's Note:**

> When you jumped into another ship head first, this happened. Also, I use the actress' age (gal's and elena's) for diana's and isabel's age, so diana is the younger woman here.
> 
> Thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for making this fic readable.

“If you do not eat me faster, Wonder Woman,” Isabel hissed. “I will kick you out from our place.”

Diana “Wonder Woman” Prince only hummed around the older woman’s clit. She gave one long lick before she raised her head from between Isabel’s legs. “Patience my love,” Diana said after she licked her lips clean from her lover’s wetness.

Isabel growled when she saw Diana lick her lips. Who would have thought, her girlfriend–Isabel scoffed every time she addressed Diana as such. The term made them feel like they were a twenty-something couple–of four years was such a tease.

 

“ _I am not a tease, Isabel,” Diana pouted. “I just want to give you the best orgasm, and you of all people should know that you cannot rush perfection. Is it not, Dr. Poison?” Diana smiled wickedly before the younger woman resumed her favorite activity, eating Isabel until she came hard._

 

“I am going to miss my plane,” Isabel said while trying to control her breathing. The counter marble beneath her was cold; she should order Diana to clean up the kitchen counter later.

“Maybe I should fly you there,” Diana smiled widely.

One of the many reasons why people called Diana Prince “Wonder Woman.”

The woman was a certificated pilot. Diana also knew a few martial arts and even invented her own fighting style. Sometimes her friends would ask if Diana was made from clay and brought to life by Zeus. Because of how lean and muscular Diana’s body was. Diana was fluent in many languages, the heir of the Themyscira Queendom, and studied history. And she loved ice cream - one could say Diana was obsessed.

Above all that, Diana was kind and caring, she never looked down on people and always tried to help and support as many people as she could, and she could not lie.

“So, you could fly us to our death because you cannot keep your hands to yourself?” Isabel raised her eyebrow.

“It was one time, and we are still alive today,” Diana whined. “You know that I cannot keep my hands to myself every time you wear my shirt.”

“It was not the first time I wore your shirt, Diana,” Isabel said flatly.

“And you know each time you wear my shirt, it always ends up with us naked and sweaty,” Diana answered cheekily.

“Just fuck me,” Isabel ordered.

“Of course.” Diana rose from her knees to give a soft kiss to Isabel, mindful of the mask. Isabel told Diana that she got the scar on her left cheek because of an accident in the kitchen back when she was still a chef.

The younger woman touched the mask carefully with the tip of her finger. “We would not want your reputation as scary food critic ruined, now would we?” Diana smiled.

Before Isabel could answer, Diana finally buried her middle finger inside Isabel’s wet pussy.

Isabel moaned and dropped her head to Diana’s right shoulder.

Diana didn’t move her finger yet, waiting for Isabel to get used to it.

“Good?” Diana asked while she brushed Isabel’s hair from her face and kissed the top of her head. Diana loved touching Isabel’s hair because it was so soft and fluffy, even after Isabel pointed it out that her own hair was soft as well. Charlie once said Isabel’s long hair looked like the hair from the newest The Sims game.

“Yes,” came Isabel’s muffled answer.

Diana pulled out her finger. Isabel whimpered at the loss. Diana entered again with two fingers, with the same tempo and force, slow and soft.

The younger woman nibbled Isabel’s left ear.

“There is a time and place for you to be a gentle lover,” Isabel panted. “This is not the time.”

The younger woman smiled and rubbed Isabel’s jawline tenderly with the back of her left hand. “Tell me what you want, my love,” Diana asked without stopping her penetration.

“Fuck me hard and fast,” Isabel growled.

“Then you shall have it,” Diana smirked.

Isabel bit Diana’s shoulder when the younger woman finally changed her tempo. She pushed her hips to meet with Diana’s movement, moaned when those long fingers hit the spot that made Isabel’s toes curl. She gripped the counter harder when Diana pushed a little harder.

Isabel arched her back when Diana entered her with three fingers.

The afternoon breeze didn’t ease the heat of their bodies; it only made them hotter.

Between the sounds of Diana’s fingers pumping in and out of Isabel’s pussy, the sound of the wind chime Diana hung on their balcony, the white noise of the waves from the beach, and their hard panting, Isabel could hear the telltale of the incoming call from her phone.

“Ignore it,” Isabel said when she felt Diana slowing down her tempo.

“But…” Diana’s breath hitched when Isabel pushed her ass with her heels, trapping her hand between their bodies. Her palm hit Isabel’s pussy.

“I said,” Isabel gripped Diana’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, “ignore it and fuck me harder and faster.”

Diana gulped, and she whimpered as Isabel kissed her hard. “Okay,” Diana breathed out after Isabel released her lips.

Now it was Isabel’s turn to whimper as the result of Diana returning her pace.

“Does it feel good?” Diana asked while she rubbed Isabel’s hipbone.

The first time Diana asked this, Isabel thought Diana was about to gloat about her long and slender fingers, but the Amazon was really concerned about Isabel’s enjoyment. “Yes.”

“Are you really sure you do not want me,” Diana whimpered when she felt Isabel’s inner wall starting to clench her fingers, “to fly you to the filming location?”

“No,” Isabel moaned as Diana’s palm hit her pussy. “You should stay here,” she was panting, “and take care of Lola.”

Lola was their dog; Diana took her in when her owner just left her outside Steve’s restaurant.

“I could bring Lola.” Diana curled her fingers. “We could have a vacation.”

“No.” Isabel rolled her hips to meet Diana’s thrust. “You alone are a distraction,” Isabel bit her lip when Diana grazed her teeth to her throat. “You and Lola,” she hissed when the younger woman sucked her collarbone. “are a one way ticket for me to ignore my work.”

“Are you sure you do not want me,” Diana panted, “wearing that strap-on so you could,” Diana nibbled Isabel’s left ear, “ride me until you come so hard?”

Isabel gasped when the memory from last night resurfaced. Oh, she still remembered the feeling of Diana’s silicon cock stretching and filling her so deliciously. She should thank Kara Danvers for persuading Diana to buy that strap-on. “You play dirty, Diana.”

“I do not.” Diana moaned when Isabel squeezed her ass and dropped her head back to Isabel’s shoulder. She nuzzled the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Isabel’s hiss turned into short pants, and she could hear her heart beating loudly, sweat covering her body. Isabel wrapped her legs around Diana’s waist more tightly. More, just a little more…

Diana finally looked at Isabel. She moaned when she saw Isabel’s mouth slightly open, eyes half closed, and those incoherent mumbles, indicating that Isabel was close. “ _My love,_ ” Diana whispered in Hebrew. When Isabel opened her eyes, Diana touched the back of Isabel’s neck to bring their faces closer.

The older woman bumped their foreheads together. “ _My darling._ ” Isabel tended to slip using her mother’s language when she was almost there.

It was too much. The gentleness from Diana scratching her scalp, the hot breath coming out from Diana’s mouth smelling like chocolate, the fast and hard pace of Diana’s fingers fucking her pussy, and the pure love and adoration from Diana’s eyes.

“ _Come for me, Isabel_ ,” the younger woman whispered softly before she gave one final hard thrust.

Isabel’s body became rigid, back arched and mouth open widely.

Diana kissed Isabel’s sternum when she felt a gush of wetness from Isabel’s center.

Both of them were panting hard.

Diana smiled when Isabel looked at her tenderly and gave her a short but soft kiss. “How was my performance, Dr. Poison?” she asked cheerfully, as if she didn’t just give Isabel an orgasm and had her three fingers still buried knuckle-deep inside Isabel’s pussy.

“You could get three stars,” Isabel said between her panting, “if only you fucked me with that strap-on.”

Diana pouted. “But you said you do not have time.”

Isabel laughed. ”You are perfect like usual, my love.” And then she kissed the pout away. “Now you have to fly me to the filming location because I already missed my plane.”

Diana turned around to look at the clock above the fireplace. “Well look at that!” She took a step back to give space between them, but stayed close so at the same time she still could rub Isabel’s thigh.

Isabel scoffed. “Pack only the essentials. We are only there for three days.”

“Okay.” Diana smirked when she heard Isabel whine after she pulled out her fingers. Without breaking eye contact, Diana licked her fingers clean. “You are my favorite taste.”

Isabel shook her head and tried to fight the smile to forming on her face. She slapped Diana’s ass. “I need to take a quick shower first. A quick shower, Diana. That means you are not allowed to go with me. Do not look at me with your puppy eyes.”

Isabel hopped off from the counter and sauntered to their room half naked. “Clean the counter.”

Diana moaned.

After she heard the sound of Lola’s bark, Isabel’s soft voice calling their dog, Diana went to search for Isabel’s red lace panties. Diana was sure she threw them to the couch there…

Diana put Isabel’s soaked red lace panties in her back pocket, and then she took out a small box with black velvet from her right front pocket. With shaky hands, Diana opened the box.

Inside laid a simple set of golden rings.

Isabel once told Diana she hated fancy jewelry when Diana asked her what she wanted for her birthday on the first year they were together. Isabel was shocked because Diana actually asked her, not assuming what she wanted.

Hippolyta wished Diana would use the family engagement ring, but Diana refused because the ring was too fancy for Isabel’s taste.

Antiope nodded her head when Diana told her about the engagement, and she was agreed with Diana.

If Diana wanted to propose to Isabel, she had to do it right.

When Diana asked her friends on how to propose, they gave her various answers.

 

_“Well, you should cook what she loves to eat,” Steve said while cleaning his restaurant._

_Steve’s restaurant, Vled, was actually the place where Diana and Isabel met for the first time. Isabel was one of the most famous food critics, known for her harsh critiques, and Vled was the new deal. Diana’s heart skipped a beat when she heard Isabel’s little moan when she took the first bite of Steve’s cooking._

_“But Steve, I cannot cook myself.” Diana titled her head to the side._

_Steve finally stopped sweeping. “Diana, you’re not…” It took a while for Steve to get the double meaning of his question. He blushed, and then he threw the cloth on his shoulder at Diana when she laughed._

 

Diana shook her head and touched the rings.

 

_“Charlie, not everyone can sing like you,” Diana said when Charlie suggested she sing her heart out to Isabel. “I cannot carry a tune to save my life.”_

_It was true. Kara was so shocked when she learned that Diana could not sing or play any instrument. So shocked that she let Lena, her girlfriend, steal the last potsticker from her plate._

 

Diana laughed.

_“Play the piano while naked!” That was Sameer’s idea._

_“Why would I play the piano naked?” Diana’s crunched her nose.  
_

_Sameer looked past Diana’s shoulder; she followed it and saw Charlie was talking with Etta._

_Sameer gasped, then shook his head. “No idea other than it would look hot. Or cold, because you’re not wearing anything.”_

_The next day Diana learned that it was actually Charlie’s guilty pleasure._

 

Diana closed the box and put it back in her back pocket.

 

“ _Well, you could bring her here,” Etta said._

_“I agree with Miss Candy,” Chief nodded his head. “We’ll make that dish we cooked for her the first time she came here. You could put the ring on the dessert plate.”_

_Diana nodded her head; that was actually a good idea. Plus, she knew Isabel loved the suits Diana wore when she greeted the older woman as the Veld’s maître d’._

_“Oh, but if you do that, then the two of you would become the center of attention.” Etta bit her lip. “And Isabel hates that.”_

_Diana’s face fell. “You are right.”_

_“We could close the restaurant for the day? I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind,” Chief asked._

_“No, Isabel would notice something is going on.” Diana bit her lip._

_Etta, Chief, and Diana sighed at the same time._

 

Diana cleaned the kitchen counter while humming Isabel’s favorite song off-tune.

 

_“Please Mother, do not tell me to bring Isabel back home and propose to her in front of our people,” Diana groaned. “Isabel does not like it when she is the center of the attention.”  
_

_Hippolyta blinked. “I was not actually going to say that, but if you want…”_

_“No, Mother!” Diana hissed before she looked over to the kitchen where Isabel was cooking for the five of them. Usually the five of them would be cooking, but Menalippe was asking Isabel how to cook her signature dish as a distraction. Because they couldn’t talk about Diana’s plan to propose to Isabel with her lover being there, right? “I have told you many times.”_

_Hippolyta, Antiope, and Menalippe were visiting Diana a month after Diana told her Mother that she wanted to propose Isabel._

_“Just bring the box anywhere you go,” Antiope suggested. “And when the time is right, and you will know when, you could propose to her right there and then.”_

_“But what if-” Diana blushed. “What if, when we are kissing and things are going to get heated, her hands start getting close to my pants?”_

_“Oh my dear Zeus,” Hippolyta rubbed her forehead._

_“Find a way to keep her distracted, or open it yourself,” Antiope said without missing a beat._

_“I did not need to know that,” Hippolyta sighed._

_Hippolyta posted a selfie to her personal Instagram account. Diana and Antiope were talking really seriously in the background while Hippolyta looked really tired, and the caption was:_

 

Just because you are a queen, does not mean you can escape the horror of listening to your sister’s and your daughter’s sex life stories.

 

Lola’s barking pulled Diana out from her daydream; she smiled widely as her dog suddenly jumped to her and licked her face, making Diana laugh in delight. Diana gave butterfly kisses to Lola’s face. “Who is the good girl? Who is the good girl?” the Amazon asked with baby voice.

“Good, you already cleaned the kitchen counter,” Isabel said.

“Of course,” Diana said, still using her baby voice. She waved Lola’s right paw. “Look at Mommy; she took a shower without Mama.”

Isabel stopped drying her long hair. “Pack your stuff. We are taking the car.”

Diana smiled widely. “A road trip?”

“Yes. You know how anxious Lola is when we are flying, so if we take the car, we could arrive tomorrow morning.”

Lola suddenly jumped from Diana’s arms only to jump to Isabel’s arms.

“I love road trips!” Diana said loudly. “I love road trips with my family.”

Isabel only shook her head. “Then go and pack your stuff, Diana.” She kissed Lola’s head.

“Yes, ma’am!” Diana gave two fingers salute. “Come on, Lola, help Mama pack.”

Lola gave a bark, then jumped back down from Isabel’s arms and ran toward the bedroom.

When Diana walked past Isabel, the older woman touched Diana’s wrist.

“What–“ Diana didn’t get to finish her question because Isabel rose on her tip toes and gave Diana a soft kiss. Diana hummed into the kiss, then wrapped her strong arms around Isabel’s waist to prevent her from falling and to pull the older woman closer.

Isabel gave one last nip to Diana’s lower lip before she released it. Tenderly, the older woman rubbed Diana’s cheekbones, making her eyelashes flutter. “I love you,” she whispered softly.

The younger woman smiled while she rubbed Isabel’s hair with both of her hands. “I love you too.”

 

_They had just returned from their first date, visiting almost half of the ice cream parlors in the city. Diana was shocked when she found out that Isabel had never had ice cream before.  
_

_Isabel challenged Diana to make her like ice cream. If Diana succeeded, she could get a second date. If she failed, well, it was nice knowing you, Ms. Prince._

_Diana couldn’t read Isabel’s face. Not only because of the half mask she was wearing, but because Isabel’s eyes were so guarded. The Amazon already steeled herself for the worst outcome. She filed away the feeling of Isabel’s hands on her waist and the older woman’s head on her back_ _._

_Finally, they arrived at Isabel’s place._

_Diana turned off her motorcycle_ _engine and took off her helmet. “Well, here we are.”_

_“Indeed.” Isabel was still wearing her helmet._

_Nobody said anything until Isabel cleared her throat._

_Diana looked over her shoulder, Isabel already off the motorcycle. “Thank you.” The older woman handed Diana the helmet._

_“Are you enjoying it?” Diana asked timidly after she took the helmet from Isabel._

_“It was an interesting evening.” Isabel gave a tight smile. “Good night, Miss Prince.”_

_Oh. Well, that was it. Diana gulped._

_That was not the first time Diana had been rejected, but back on Themyscira, people rejected her because of her status as the heir of Themyscira. People were wary to date the next Queen. And now, Isabel rejected her because of the awful date._

_“Good night, Miss Maru.” Diana nodded her head._

_Isabel was just three steps away from Diana’s motorcycle when the younger woman asked._

_“Why do people call you Dr. Poison?”_

_The older woman turned around. “I beg your pardon?”_

_Diana wished she could rewind time and just leave and not make this awkward. “Why do people call you Dr. Poison? I know you have a degree in culinary arts, but I am still curious about your nickname.”_

_“Because my critiques end people’s careers. Just like a poison, they will kill you,” Isabel said flatly._

_“But not every poison is deadly.”_

_Isabel titled her head to the side, the night wind sweeping off her hair softly._

_“If you know your poison, and with the right dosage, what you say is poison could actually save someone.” Diana smiled. “The world is full of poison; you just need to find the right kind of poison that does not kill you.”_

_Oh, Isabel just stood there. Great, way to go Wonder Woman! You just insulted your crush!_

_Diana wanted to punch herself because it had been two minutes and Isabel hadn’t said anything or even moved to slap her. Finally, the younger woman cleared her throat. “Well…”_

_“Is this your way of saying that my poison could not kill you?”_

_“Uh,” Diana’s forehead crinkled. “Well, I do not know. At least not yet. I am willing to try.” Diana’s eyes widened. She slapped her forehead. “I am so sorry. I did not intended to insult you like that, I–“_

_Suddenly Diana felt a pair of soft lips against hers._

_Before Diana could react, Isabel had already pulled back._

_“I will choose where we will eat for the next time,” Isabel said while tracing Diana’s trembling lower lip._

_“Next time? Does this mean…”_

_Isabel kissed Diana one more time. “Good night, Wonder Woman,” Isabel whispered against Diana’s lips._

_Diana smiled into the kiss. “Good night, Dr. Poison.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Sometimes I cried over fictional characters here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you havent see the ads of gucci's bamboo fragrance, [you should](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IVTy2GAw_g/)


End file.
